B r o k e n
by Annabel Jones
Summary: A girl, a boy, wearing fake smiles but broken inside. SELF-HARM ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hullo here. This is a real serious topic. I really wanted people to be aware of it and to know it's happening all around us. We really should try to stop it. The idea kind of popped into my head when I discovered my friend was cutting herself. Now she feels a lot better and I try to help her as best as I can. And for anorexia, let's say that I know what it feels like to be hungry but not being able to bring yourself to eat. Anyway I'm a lot better now. There's a lot of depression in here too, normal because it happens a lot when feeling unsecure about life. If you happen to be self-harming yourself, know that you are not the only one. There are so many people who can help you ! And I'm here for you- at least one person in the world who cares for you. Review if you have ever been self- harming yourself or had depression before. I'll try to help and support you as much as I can because I care about you.**_

 _ **-Annabel Jones**_

Chapter 1

 **I deeply suggest you read this when listening to the song,** _River Flows in You,_ **played on the piano and 1 hour version. It makes the writing better and sadder.**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy came home and his mom wasn't here yet. Good. He threw his bag on the floor and locked himself in his bedroom. Just in time. He could hear his mom and his stepdad entering the flat, arguing. Percy covered his ears with his hands but it did little to cover the noise. He could still listen to his parents angry shouts. The next day he'd see bruises all over his mom, even as she had obviously put a ton of concealer in order to hide it. Percy hated himself. He wished he'd never been born. He wished he was dead. Percy stood up and wiped his tears furiously. He was so tired of crying. He was so sick of everything. He took his razor in his hand, weighting it. As he passed the blade lightly on the inside of his breath, he exhaled a long held breath. Blood oozed from the cut. He slowly added another cut and another one and another until he couldn't see the cuts anymore because it was so covered in blood. He could feel the pain, but that pain gave him satisfaction. It made him forget, at least for a minute, that his fucking life sucked.

That night, when he went to bed, he looked through his window, at the stars and wished he wasn't so alone.

. . .

In school, Percy walked in the corridor, surrounded by people talking, lauging, walking, living. They were only a blur to Percy thought, _an evaporating mist_. As he elbowed his way in, he locked eyes with a pretty girl. Annabeth Chase. She was the most popular girl in the school. Teachers, students, parents everyone loved her. Everyone except Percy. All he felt towards that girl was disgust and anger. Disgust at all the silly and girly stuff all the popular kids went on about. Anger because it wasn't fair that Percy's life had to suck while Annabeth's life was all fun and cool stuff. But just like the cuts, he was not allowed to show his feelings. He smiled and turned toward Grover, his best friend. He laughed and talked, but he felt like he was acting on a stage except that this was real life. He smiled even thought he felt like a dying. But that was his whole life. Acting. Faking. He bit his lip and wished he'd die. _If only I wasn't so alone in this world,_ he thought _. Maybe someone would care._

 **Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth came home and her stepdad wasn't here yet. Good. She couldn't stand the sound of his muffled sobs anymore. She threw her bag on the flor and locked herself in the bathroom. She felt so lonely, even as she was surrounded by all her 'friends'. She curled into a ball and wept. _Mom where are you when I need you ?_ After what felt like hours, she stood up and wiped her tears ragously. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had a boyfriend, tons of friends. Everybody loved her. So why did she feel so unwanted, so lonely ? She slowly removed her clothes until she was standing in her underwear infront of the big bathroom mirror. The image she saw made her chest hurt. She couldn't believe she'd been going to school all these years without realising. _I'm fat. Soo fat_. Annbeth started to panick, her dance competition was only a month away. From now on, she decided that she would do all her best to be thin just like dancers were supposed to be.

That night, when she went to bed, she looked through her window, at the stars and wished she wasn't so alone.

. . .

In school, Annabeth walked in the corridor surrounded by all the other popular kids. She was smiling even if everything was wrong inside her. Her best friend Rachel looked at her.

'What's wrong Annabeth ? You look tired and you didn't eat that much for lunch.'

'I'm fine,' Annabeth replied. 'I was just not feeling hungry.'

Rachel nodded before turning back to their friends. It's like she just forgot about it. Then she locked eyes with a pretty boy with sea-green eyes. Percy Jackson. He wasn't really popular but everyone knew him. Annabeth even knew that some of her friends thought he looked cute. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Not because she felt like it but because she had to. She was so angry. Angry at the world for making her life suck. Angry at Percy for having a nice life with nothing wrong to make him feel as if he were dying at every seconds. Angry at her friends for having nothing serious to worry about. She hated her life. She wished she was dead. She was so sick of pretending. Pretending she was happy, cheerful and so much more. She felt like her life was a play in which she was the main character. Everything that happened, she'd act it. _If only I wasn't so alone in this world,_ she thought _. Maybe someone would care._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ! Sorry for the delay:( I was really busy, but here I am again !**

 **Hope you'll like it. Again, this story is written to raise awareness about the fact that sooo many people hate themselves and like it or not there are probably lots of people where you live that harm themselves. So this story is kind of like what happens in their head. And you should do your best to help them.**

 **Annabel Jones**

 **Again I deeply suggest to read this while listening to the song River Flows Into You, 1 hour version, on the piano.**

 **Percy's POV**

Percy sat on the floor in his bathroom, holding the razor to his skin. It had become a sort of ritual every time, when he'd get home, he'd cut himself. The blood oozed from the new cut and dripped down his arm, on the floor. He looked at the red drops and felt satisfication. The cuts burned but he was used to the pain. And the pain was nothing compared to all his problems, anyways. Cutting was his way out, his escape. He did it to punish himself. He wasn't good enough. He drew another cut. He wasn't strong enough to stop his stepfather from hurting his mom. Another cut. He wasn't strong enough to get through his problems. Another cut. His dad didn't even like him he left Percy and his mom alone. The razor slashed across his skin. He wished so bad that his life would go back to the way it used to be, before. He wished he was dead. He took the razor and put it to his throat. One slash, that's all he'd need to disappear from this world forever. One slash and no more problems. No more worries. No more cutting to feel better. He pressed the razor harder until it drew a drop of blood. No one would care anyways. They hadn't until now. What if he did it ? Today could be the last day. But what about Grover ? What about his mom ? Oh God, his mom. She would never be able to live with this. Percy took the razor down and slashed it across his wrists until it was so covered in blood you couldn't see the cuts anymore. Hot tears burned his eyes and dripped down his cheeks. He would try to live. For his mom.

That night, when he went to bed, he looked throught the windows, at the stars, and wished he wasn't so alone.

. . .

In school, Percy walked in the corridor, with a fake smile plastered to his face. As he looked at all the familiars and unfamiliar faces, he couldn't but think if they'd miss him if he died. If they'd cry at his funeral. If they'd care. He looked at all the kids talking and laughing, living on with there life as if nothing had happened. Like the world hadn't just ended for Percy.

 **Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth sat on the floor in her bathroom. She'd been crying for an hour and now she stood up in front of the mirror. She took in the red puffy eyes, the mascara dripping, her hair was a bird's nest. She took off her clothes until she was standing in her underwear. If anyone had been here with her, they'd have pointed out the ribs showing, her shoulder blades poking out and her wiry arms. But all Annabeth could see was how fat she was. All she could see was the little skin left on her stomach that looked like fat but wasn't. She'd see her leg and think how big her thighs were. She'd see her back and think ''I'm so fat''. She still had a week left before her dance competition. All she ate now was an apple a day. She wished she was skinnier. She wished she didn't have any problems. Or worries. She wished she was dead.

That night, when she went to bed, she looked throught the windows, at the stars, and wished she wasn't so alone.

. . .

In school, Annabeth walked in the corridor, with a fake smile plastered to her face. She looked around her at all the people talking and laughing and couldn't help but think if they'd miss her if she died. If they would cry everyday. If they'd feel broken that she'd left them. She took in the kids carrying on with their life, like nothing happened. Like the world hadn't just ended for her. And she realised that no. No would would miss her. No one would cry. Because no one cared. The only person who cared wasn't even here. She was so alone. She wished she was dead.

. . .


	3. Author note

Im sorry to sat that but i at least owe you this. im not continuing with this story, im quitting fanfictionet. it was awesome writing this story but i know that i cant keep up. im sorry for not finishing the story. if you ever want to know what would have happened in this story had i continued then please pm me. i guess im done.

AJ


End file.
